1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a high energy ignition generator in particular used for a gas turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
French patent Application No. 8812272, filed by the present inventor, discloses a high energy ignition generator of the type comprising a power supply provided with a transformer whose secondary winding is connected to a first circuit comprising an energy storage capacitor, an inductor and an ignition spark plug connected in series, a free wheel diode being connected in parallel to the terminals of the inductor and the ignition spark plug, and means for shorting the first circuit in such manner as to produce sparks between the electrodes of the spark plug, wherein the shorting means comprises at least one semi-conductor switching means controlled by means for comparing the voltage at the terminals of the storage capacitor with a reference value, and wherein means for controlling the charging of the capacitor at a first rate during a first period of time and at a second rate during a second period of time, the second rate being higher than the first rate, are interposed between the power supply and the first circuit.
In the embodiment disclosed in said French patent application, the means for comparing the voltage at the terminals of the energy storage capacitor of the first circuit with the reference voltage are directly connected to the terminals of this energy storage capacitor.
This results in a number of drawbacks in that it is necessary to provide a secondary power supply for these comparing means and there is no galvanic insulation between these two parts of the generator.